


Tomorrow

by Squaresas



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squaresas/pseuds/Squaresas
Summary: Harry dreams of something good for once.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 17





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of my first fic for this fandom. It's really basic since it was written right when i was out of the ending titles and just had this fluffy one shot on my mind. My dumb brain got so self concsious that i deleted it not long after, but it doesn't feel right to have gather dust in the folder so i will just leave it here for good this time, even if it's nothing special.

\- Wonderful, - Judit looked to the north, - then can we please just go back to Jamrock now?  
Lieutenant Kim Kitsuragi was about to make agreeable sound but his new partner – and apparently, new boss – was first to speak in slightly wavering voice.  
\- Yeah, you guys go ahead, we need to pick up some stuff in the cabin – he waved the hand in direction of his colleague’s car – just wait for us by the hostel, alright?  
\- Detective, it won’t…  
Kim barely managed to step back to avoid getting slapped in the face by sudden swing of the hand. He glared, but meeting other man’s eyes, felt that it wasn’t made out of malice.  
Jean shrugged, gesturing to the woman to follow him and turning to walk to the car.  
\- Fine, but we waited around for you long enough. Be quick about it.  
Judit smiled weakly at them before walking away. When blue carriage disappeared into the darkness, Kim turned to the other man, feeling slight worry that always arised whenever double-yefreitor was about to do something bizarre and seemingly idiotic.  
\- What is this about, detective?  
It was almost nighttime and he was barely able to see Harrier’s face in a streetlight, but it almost looked like he was… embarrassed? Kim squinted to check if it was true, but older detective turned his head away, hiding in even more viscous darkness, clouded by falling rain.  
\- This is uh… I’m still not sure if it’s a good idea…  
\- Are you going to back out on me now after ending a small scale war? – Kim scoffed, - whatever you’re up to can’t be worse than anything I saw in the last week. And I saw you do a lot of strange stuff, detective.  
\- Yeah it’s related to that. Sort of.  
\- Related to..?  
\- Strange stuff. The one we talked about in particular. Homosexual underground one.  
\- Oh, - he sighed, - yes, we did talk about it and if I recall correctly, you said that you stopped obsessing over that topic.  
\- That’s the thing. I thought I did, - Harry started pacing around, frantically gesturing to the world around him, - but then my thoughts just kept going, like how i didn’t really had any sexuality when I woke up last week, however, I didn’t had any proof that would make me realize that I’m not just into women…  
\- Detective, is this really the conversation worth to keep your colleagues waiting? – frustration rising, Kim prepared to shut him off or drag away.  
\- … but I did find that proof, - couple of less intimidating, more of a flashy gesture-ing pistol fingers pointed at him.  
Lieutenant blinked, shivering from sudden wind gust. Something in the back of his mind ringed a small alarm bell.  
\- That’s all fantastic, however…  
\- You.  
He instinctively grabbed jacket’s collar, suddenly feeling both cold and hot at the same time.  
\- What?  
\- You are my proof. I like you, Kim.  
It almost seemed like Harry was saying that as if that was nothing, but lieutenant noticed slight shake in hairy hands. It took the man a moment to compose himself and continue.  
\- And before you say that I’m imagining or exaggerating things, I had enough time and opportunities to analyze how I feel. When we were sitting by that drowned carriage, when you sincerely liked my horrible singing… - he gulped, looking away with darkened gaze, - when i… saw that mercenary about to shoot you…  
Memory of tribunal hazily appeared before him. Fear, fear that his partner will die on his hands. Barely conscious man, covered in blood, throwing all of his strengths to scream out a warning. More fear for the next two days, listening to delirious moaning and crying about something, that only Harry himself would be able to explain.  
It would be a lie if he said that this fat, mentally deranged alcoholic wasn’t attractive in his eyes. Or at least he started to become attractive when awful stench of spirits and drugs diminished a bit after successful persuasion to make depressed detective take a bath. Unless it actually wasn’t that, and 51 precinct’s finest fell for this guy when he realized what a chaotic and yet charismatic and persistent in his methods Harrier was, pursuing everything on his way, probably not even worrying over it being related to the case, be it possible murder suspect or a bunch of teens asking him with help to open a night club. Kim heard about 41’s police forces being brutally efficient, which came with a big territory full of shady characters, but seeing It in action, by the best of the best no less, was quite impressive. And sadly, it was really easy to become more interested than it’s necessary in someone unique like this guy.  
Even if it worried him that said guy tends to suddenly come to a halt in the middle of the street and gaze into nowhere for several minutes. And that it was the least strange display of his ill mind.  
Blinking, he concentrated on the man before him, who’s confidence seemed to quickly fall apart, judging by fidgeting and quiet illegible mumbling.  
\- Harry…  
Disheveled man yanked his head up with unnatural speed, piercing mad, yet hopeful eyes at him.  
Would it be a good idea to date his new insane amnesiac boss? Kim knew what his mind would answer to that, so he decided to simply let his body act on its own.  
Grabbing other’s man shoulder with a bit of unintentional force, and cupping his face with the other hand, he stepped in closer, bringing their lips together. Every sane thought retreaded into nothingness with unbearable stench of alcohol attacking his senses, and a moment later, sensation of firm embrace, suddenly making him feel incredibly warm despite cold rain washing over them.  
For several moments it was nothing but ragged breathing and surprisingly pleasurable kissing. In a fleeting second Kim saw the image of a young handsome man from the ID badge. Might have lost his looks of a lady magnet, but definitely not the skills.  
It got a bit too hard to breathe after a while though. He had to put extra force into pulling away from the man, who got way too infatuated with the process and seemed rather disappointed when it ended, coughing and making a step back.  
\- So, uh, I’ll take that as a yes?  
Kim sighed, not being able to resist a smile.  
\- A yes to what, Harry? You didn’t ask anything.  
\- Oh. Right. Well, better late than never, - older man seemingly absentminded fixed Kim’s bomber jacket, coarse fingers lingering on the neck and making detective shudder with a pile of strange emotions, - do you, uh, like me as well?  
\- After this exchange of bodily fluids, I would deduce what the answer is, - he shook his head, thinking that the topic was concluded, but noticed uncertain look on detective’s face, - yes, I do like you. A rather childish way to put it, I would say, but a truthful one.  
He almost jumped from a wheezing sound Harrier made, clutching knees and looking like he’s ready to fall over. Which happened enough times in the past week to alert Kim to get ready drag unconscious man all the way to the hostel.  
\- Detect… Harry, you okay?  
\- Oh, I feel great! – he nervously laughed, making a step back, as if he was scared of something, - just, didn’t expect you to actually… you know, with all this… - Harrier spread hands around himself, and was about to say something else but coughed instead, covering his mouth. Kim thought that it probably took a lot of effort to suppress the urge to let out everything that was on man’s mind. He couldn’t help but blurting out:  
\- Just don’t start another twenty hour mind-project over this.  
\- Twenty? This will take way longer… - mumbled detective, quickly cutting himself off and letting out obviously fake laugh, - yeah, no, I won’t do that. Totally. Hey, we should really move along, why are we wasting all this time here?  
Smiling and shaking his head, Kim followed flustered man to the cabin, who kept babbling about something and turning away to hide a blush, visible even on the swollen face.

Since 41’s carriage was forever buried in ice and his own house address was news for Harry, Kim volunteered to drive him there, piling every strange bit of clothing that his partner meticulously gathered from the whole Martinaise and hoping that it won’t leave a horrible stench. Not that he would be able to tell a difference after spending a week around the man.  
Kim kept glancing to the side, watching the man fixedly staring in the window, on the streets flying by their car. Was he recognizing any of them, he wondered.  
\- No, - suddenly said Harry, not even turning to look at him.  
\- What… - he almost missed the grim looking building with the street sign, stopping his car way too sharp for his liking. Exhaling the air he held without realizing it, Kim turned to detective, but he was already stepping out of the car, grabbing yellow bag with clothes. Blinking, he followed suit.  
Walking up the porch, Harrier hesitantly took a key from Kim, intently staring at it and the door, but obviously failing to find anything like that in his memory and sighed in defeat.  
\- So, I guess, this is where we part ways? - he turned to the man, who was wiping away water droplets from his glasses.  
\- I suppose it is, - putting them back on, Kim noticed how a hand holding the key was trembling. Concerned, he held out his own hand in leather gloves, touching it and feeling the other man shudder.  
\- We will see each other again, right?  
Confused, Kim looked at the absolutely mortified detective, who clutched his hand, key still in it, crushing into his skin.  
\- Of course we will, you just hired me. It might take a couple of days or more for transfer, but I’ll get back to your precinct.  
\- You promise?  
Kim was almost able to feel the panic coming off the man in waves. A sadness stung him.  
\- Promise.

After listening a goodbye lecture from Kim about cleaning his house (and himself), preferably in time of his arrival to the 41 st, looking at detective’s car until it vanished in the mist and gloomily walking through the apartments he didn’t recognize, Harry fell onto the bed, that didn’t look all that better than the one at Whirling-In-Rags. Dark room stared back at him, stale smell filling everything around. He didn’t even want to look at the state he left this place in. Invisible weight pushed on him, pulling out every dark thought out of corners of restless mind. Listening to bickering voices and feeling alien in his own head, he wondered if that fleeting moment of happiness back at the fishing village that felt like it was the first one in his life, was also the last one he’ll ever experience.

Opening his eyes, Harry already knew what was happening. Mechanically he headed outside, hazy mind noticing that he didn’t change out of his uniform. Well, probably won’t be the first time you’ll arrive to work looking like crumpled garbage.  
Squinting, he peered into the mist, noticing familiar glow of the red sign. Body, moving on its own, carried him forward. Endless crosswalk was helping him out in the foggy air, that was suddenly everywhere, almost pushing him back. Back to the safety. But even if he would want to turn back, there was no road behind him anymore.  
Soon, white figure shone in the distance.  
It will work this time, you’ve got all the arguments. Just approach her and…  
He heard a quiet creak.  
This is not the sound that belongs here.  
Making an effort to turn away from the crosswalk, he noticed another path, looking like it invaded this suburban kingdom of asphalt with the grassy patch, covered in scarce snow. At the end of it a children’s swing was standing. Man in orange bomber jacket was sitting on one of the seats, bored expression on the face, kicking moldy ground, metal screeching on every push.  
Harry froze. This is not why you’re here, you need to go and get her back. Just turn the other way.  
Kim looked at him, as if just noticing, and lazily moved to pat the other seat.  
Still uncertain, he walked towards the other man, plopping on the seat.  
A moment passed, with both of them simply looking at each other.  
This isn’t so bad.  
Getting the urge to look back to the white figure, he saw her turning to leave, a painful stab in his heart.  
\- You’ll get through it. Eventually.  
Harry looked back to see a smile on lieutenant’s face.  
Maybe he might. If…  
He hesitated for a bit, before asking.  
\- Will you be here again?  
Kim shrugged.  
\- Why wouldn’t I be? I promised you.  
Staring at the calm face, Harry suddenly remembered something. Something he did last night, trying to get her attention.  
Do it. You need to check if he’s not lying.  
Briefly wondering how the hell this logic works, he stood up, walking towards Kim. Leaning forward to the level of his face, Harry lifted a hand to touch it. Leutenant didn’t move an inch, looking at him, sporting same tranquil expression. With sinking feeling in his chest, not hoping for anything, Harrier brought their faces together.  
For a moment it felt like gaping void inside was going to consume him after devastation like this. Until he felt cold leather on the back of his neck and lips pushing into his.  
It didn’t last long, but it didn’t had to. Pulling away, they simply looked at each other, seeing more than any words would be able to say.  
Sound of waves crashing onto the shore filled the air. Harry looked over to where the street was, a horizon of Martinaise now in its place.  
Walking back, he sat back on the swing. Letting his hand fall to the side, he held it out, leaning on the rope and watching hazy shapes of bombed buildings. It was as if a heavy, uncomfortable armor fell of him when he felt a grip on his fingers. 

Sun was rising somewhere in the clouds, somewhere behind heavy curtains in his room. Looking over to his partner, Harry cracked a smile, making a finger gun with the free hand.  
\- See you tomorrow.


End file.
